Pour l'amour d'un Uchiha
by La Plume de seiche
Summary: Si Tobi était bel et bien Madara. L'histoire de Madara racontée par... Madara ! Léger yaoi, l'histoire aboutira sur un Madara x Kakashi


Bon, c'est ma première fiction sur ce site (et au passage, ma première fiction yaoi) alors si quelque chose n'est pas comme il faut, dites le moi !

Il faut dire d'où ça vient, non ? Donc l'univers et la totalité des personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, merci à lui !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je suis également ouverte aux critiques. Sans, je ne saurai jamais comment m'améliorer.

**Pour l'amour d'un Uchiha**

**Chapitre 1. Izuna Uchiha**

Ce que les gens ne feraient pas, pour l'amour d'un Uchiha.

Jeune, je n'ai connu que mon frère. Il est le seul dont j'ai exploré le corps. Il est le seul que j'arrivais à comprendre. Il est le seul au côté de qui et contre qui, j'étais heureux de combattre. Il est le seul à avoir exploré mon corps. Il est le seul qui arrivait à me comprendre. Il est le seul qui n'était pas effrayé à l'idée de combattre contre moi ou à mes côtés. Il est le seul que j'ai jamais aimé.

Izuna Uchiha.

Bien sur, physiquement, nous n'étions jamais allés plus loin que des caresses. Chacun de nous avait découvert le corps de l'autre. D'abord avec nos yeux, puis avec nos mains, tendrement. Mais nous n'y gagnions rien, nos pupilles étaient tellement perfectionnées que, même sans toucher, nous pouvions savoir comment serait la peau, le corps de l'autre sous nos doigts.

Alors, mon frère a eu une idée. Nous, et toute notre famille, nous reposions exclusivement sur notre vue. Nos autres sens avaient, depuis longtemps, été laissés à l'abandon. Son idée, soi-disant de génie, était tout simplement de ne pas nous en servir. De, rien qu'une fois, retenter l'expérience les yeux bandés.

Ce fut horrible. Malgré les caresses de mon frères qui, lui, semblait à l'aise, je ne pouvais pas sortir de mon état de panique total. Je n'étais plus dans ce monde. L'obscurité était insupportable. Pour moi qui vivait dans une famille où les yeux faisaient notre valeur, ne plus pouvoir m'en servir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, me rendait fou. Si je faisais de mon mieux pour garder un semblant de calme à l'extérieur, ce n'était que pour mon frère. Pour qu'Izuna ne me déteste pas.

Pour l'amour d'un Uchiha.

A cette époque nous n'allions pas plus loin, car on nous disait que ce n'était qu'avec une femme que l'on pouvait faire l'amour. Entre hommes, c'était mal. Entre frères, c'était une abomination. Petit à petit, nous nous caressions de moins en moins souvent. Nous nous rendions tous les deux compte que même cela, il valait mieux ne pas le faire. A la fin, nos seuls contacts étaient le combat. Mais je ne me voyais pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je pris donc la décision de vivre sans. Je n'aimais que mon frère, et je ne pensais pas que ça finirait par nous tuer.

Tous les deux.

Depuis tout petit, nous étions au dessus de la moyenne dans une famille au dessus de la moyenne. Grace à moi et Izuna, notre clan est vite devenu l'un des meilleurs. Et pour cause, séparément, nous étions déjà des combattants hors-paire, mais ensemble, nous étions imbattables. Nous nous comprenions parfaitement. Sans une parole, sans même un regard, nous savions ce que l'autre pensait. Pour nous, c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Nous aurions pu, un matin, nous réveiller chacun dans le corps de l'autre sans s'en apercevoir.

Puis, ça a commencé. Petit à petit, ma vue se brouillait, les objets se déformaient, mon monde s'assombrissait. Il arrivait la même chose à mon frère, mais chez moi, c'était pire. Un soir, alors que je ne voyais presque plus rien de ce qui m'entourait, il vint me parler.

Il me dit qu'il en avait déjà beaucoup fait pour le clan. Il me dit qu'avec sa vue qui faiblissait, ce n'était plus la peine de combattre. Il me dit qu'il allait faire autre chose de sa vie. Et pour m'achever, il me dit qu'il allait vivre avec une « charmante jeune femme » de notre clan. Moi, qui étais plus âgé, avais déjà bien plus combattu pour le clan. Moi, ma vue avait déjà presque disparu. Moi, j'étais capable de donner ma vie pour mon clan. Moi, je m'étais déjà sacrifié pour lui. Moi, j'avais déjà depuis longtemps décidé de ne jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère. Moi, je l'ai tué. Et comme chez nous, Uchiha, les yeux étaient notre vie, je les lui aie pris. J'ai volé le pouvoir de mon frère. J'ai pris la vie d'Izuna. J'ai tué l'homme que j'aimais.

Un Uchiha.


End file.
